The present invention generally relates to a dual function tool, more particularly to a dual function firefighting tool that can be quickly changed between a shovel and a rhino.
Firefighters require multiple tools to fight wildland fires that have become quite prevalent in recent years. Among these firefighting tools are shovels and rhinos. A “rhino” is a special type of hoe that can be used to cut weeds, grass and clear land. As not specific to wildland firefighting, this dual function shovel and rhino tool can be used anytime needed to move, dig, lift, shape or cut material. It has unique features making it ideal for brush removal. When fighting wildland fires and the like, firefighters typically have to carry both a shovel and a rhino, both of which are heavy. The present invention allows a single dual function tool that easily converts from a shovel to a rhino, eliminating the need to carry two heavy tools. Furthermore, the tool is simple, yet specialized, to serve its unique purpose.